


Vampirism

by Leonidas1754



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Doesn't actually go into smut, Keith has a Vampire Kink apparently, M/M, Making Out, Poor Shiro keeps hearing them bang next door, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonidas1754/pseuds/Leonidas1754
Summary: Keith apparently has a vampire kink. Lance is bad at dirty talking. Shiro just wants to stop hearing every time they fuck.





	Vampirism

**Author's Note:**

> My RP partner Rav and I are doing a Witch!Keith/Vampire!Lance AU RP inspired by the post linked below and I ended up writing this as a result. It's not a Witch!Keith/Vamp!Lance AU it's just them being idiots. Enjoy?  
> https://nemuharu.tumblr.com/post/166651598538/a-huge-collection-of-random-vampirelance-and

Keith’s breath hitched as his chest hit the wall. Soft hands pressed his shoulders against the wall, firm hips pressing against his ass. A hot breath made the hair rise on his neck. His cheek pressed against the wall and those hands spread from his shoulders to pin his arms to the wall by his wrists.

Lance chuckled softly, teeth brushing against his neck. “You like the supernatural, huh? You ever thought about getting banged by a werewolf?”

Keith gave a soft, breathless little laugh. “Not until you brought it up. You wouldn’t seem like much of a werewolf anyways…”

Lance smirked against the pulse of his neck. “Nah, I think I’d be more of a vampire…” He bit down on that spot, smirking at the sharp moan he’s drawn from Keith. “I’d suck your blood, keep you under my thrall. I’d never hurt you, though, just keep you as mine, forever~”

Keith moaned louder as Lance painted the picture for him. “Lance…” He rolled his hips back against Lance’s groin. “C-C’mon, don’t tease me…”

Lance smirked and bit down on his neck again, pressing back against him. “You’d be my beautiful, bloody, perfect boy.”

“Heh, and you think I wouldn’t fight back? Try to escape..?” Keith pushed back weakly.

Lance hummed softly, sounding amused. “Maybe you would, but I think you’d be enjoying yourself too much. You wouldn’t want to leave.”

Keith gave a soft, breathless laugh. “You’re full of yourself.”

“Mm, I think you want to be full of me too.”

Keith paused, processing what Lance just said. Then he started laughing, hard. Lance froze. “Uh… K-Keith?”

Keith laughed for a little longer before slumping back. “S-Sorry, just… Really? That was just… Wow.”

Lance huffed and stepped away, letting go of Keith. “C’mon, you know I’m bad at dirty talking.”

“Not really, you were doing really well up until that point,” Keith said, turning around to lean against the wall he’d previously been pinned against. “Sorry, Lance.”

Lance smiled a bit, unable to really feel negative about it. “Yea, it was pretty goofy. Vampires, though, huh? Do I need to get some fake fangs~?”

Keith rolled his eyes and lightly kicked  Lance’s shin. “Shut up, you’re the one who brought it up. Just because I like the supernatural does not mean I want to fuck it.”

“But you would fuck a vampire,” Lance pointed out. 

Keith shook his head. “I’d fuck  _ you _ if you were a vampire.”

Lance snorted. “You fuck me already.”

Keith smirked and reached forward, placing his hands on Lance’s shoulders. “And if you want to keep it that way, you’ll shut up and keep biting,” he said.

Lance bit his lip and pressed Keith against the wall again, kissing him roughly. Keith let him, melting into Lance’s manhandling and grinding up against him.

Shiro slammed open the door of his own room, stalking down the hall. He found Pidge on the couch and dropped onto the cushion beside them. “I need a new room.”

“The gays are banging again?” Pidge asked, not even looking up from their laptop.

“Yes. And apparently Keith has a vampire kink or something.”

“I… did not need to know that.” Pidge glanced up with a raised bow.

Shiro crossed his arms, looking disgruntled. “Yea, well neither did I, so you can suffer with me.”

Pidge snorted and closed their laptop, standing. “C’mon, I’ll help you move your stuff into another room.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be smut but then I wrote Lance's line about Keith being full of him too and completely broke the mood, I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not.  
> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment as they mean a ton.


End file.
